starzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Sandoval
Miguel “Mike” Sandoval was a corrupt FBI Assistant U.S Attorney and was set up to capture notorious drug lord, Felipe Lobos. It was later revealed that he was a double agent working for Lobos. Biography Little is known about Mike or his past except that he was placed in prosecution under the orders of Lobos to have someone on the inside. It is revealed that Lobos keeps a reluctant Mike in line by threatening the life of his daughter. Season 2 Mike comes to New York and takes over the Lobos Task Force. After many efforts and working with team and dealing with their problems, he tracks Lobos down to a hotel and Tommy is there. The FBI raids the hotel room they're in, shoots Lobos' bodyguard/boyfriend after he resisted and arrests the drug trafficker along with Tommy. Afterwards, drug dealer and Lobos' distributor/henchmen James St. Patrick also known as Ghost, who is now trying to get out of the drug business, assassinates the two drug lords, Haitian dealer Drifty and Serbian drug lord Vladimir, who were part of Ghost's drug operation whom Lobos was in charge of and distributes to. Realizing that Lobos might be next, Mike tries to get Lobos's to cooperate with him, which the latter refused. Lobos later gets stabbed by an inmate hired by Ghost, which he survives. While the drug dealer is hospitalized, Mike gives him a cellphone to use telling him that he missed his call. It is then revealed that Mike is a double agent working for Lobos after he called him boss. Season 3 Mike works with Lobos and the rest of his men to get him out of prison. However, things get complicated when one of the FBI agents, Greg Knox, tracks down the Soldado Nation leader Carlos Ruiz (whom Ghost convinced disappear after the former killed Drifty and Vladimir) and convinces him to snitch on Lobos which confuses Lobos and causes him to threaten Mike and his daughter. Mike promises to handle the situation. Things change as Ruiz agrees to snitch on Lobos, but refuses to snitch on Ghost even though Knox threatened to get the death penalty for having an informant killed which was justified. Mike arranges to have Lobos transferred to another prison so he can be prosecuted and the rest of Lobos's men can rescue him. This however fails as two of the people in the team, Tommy and Ghost betray everyone and kills one of the men and kidnap Lobos. As they are leading the drug lord away to kill him, Mike and the rest of Lobos' men look for him and Mike even tries to call him on the phone hidden on him. It is too late as Lobos is killed by Ghost and the higher ups are suspicious that Lobos's escape was a inside job and interrogates everyone in the task force, including Mike. Later, Mike meets with one of his accomplices, Hugo Sanchez on what to do next since Lobos is dead. Afterwards, Hugo is killed by Tommy and Mike retrieves his phone. However, Angela calls it and he answers but doesn't say anything which has her very suspicious. After receiving reports from Cooper, He later goes to Hugo's apartment to investigate things. Later, Mike gets a call from Greg to discuss the Lobos murder at his apartment. Greg tells Mike that he is confident that Angela is the leak until he gets a phone call from the Mexican Federal Police. Greg takes the call in private and suddenly has second doubts about Angela being the leak. Greg starts to realize that Mike is the mole. Mike comes clean and tries to persuade Greg to frame Angela to regain his reputation. Greg declines, saying that he has to turn him in. Mike then kills Greg and plants his phone in Greg’s apartment, framing him. He is at the briefing at the station when everyone is informed about his death. Season 4 Mike tries to dispose of the gun but is told by Cooper Saxe that nightclub owner James St. Patrick was arrested as the culprit in Greg's death. Somewhat relieved his tracks are covered, Mike returns to the office where he and his fellows are informed someone else will lead the task force the man is John Mak. When FBI raid St. Patrick's club, Mike slips away and hides the gun used for Greg's murder in the file cabinet of the man's office which is found by agent Jerry Donavan. Mike spends most of the season trying to convict James who could face the sentence of death for the crime. However, when Angela discovers that James couldn't of planted the gun she goes to court with it and the judge dismisses the charges releasing James. Mike is soon forced to point the blame to other agents before he tries to kill Jerry Donovan by going to his apartment but Jerry's daughter opens the door forcing him to hide the gun. He is told that Jerry is not home and changes his plans. Mike later meets Saxe and asks the man if he can trust to which he confirms. Mike visits Angela and they have a talk which slowly turns turbulent as she frames him for Greg's murder which he denies at first. However, he slips up when it he mentions that Lobos threatened to kill his daughter, confirming he is the mole. Unknown to him, FBI agents were monitoring the conversation. Mike points a gun at Angela telling her to turn around, he gloats that he will frame her as the mole and make the her death look like self-defense. But Angela distracts him briefly allowing her to pick up her personal gun which was hidden and shoot him in the shoulder. She reveals the wire on her arm but she jammed the signal and says she could help him by telling him to say he was a witness. FBI agents burst in and take the wounded Mike into custody as a result confirms the innocence of James St. Patrick. While in interrogation, Mike is questioned by John Mak and he decides to use a trump card to get immunity by stating if he is convicted he will tell the judge that his previous court cases were under Lobos' command. He warns Mak that his career would be finished with all the appeals across the country, due to the length he served Lobos. Mak tells him he'll see what he can do about his case. Mike is transferred to a prison hospital for his wound and when the doctor steps out, he solemnly looks at his picture of him and his daughter. Mike hears someone approaching and hides the picture in his prison outfit before his neck is slashed with a razor by unknown assailant. Mike collapses on the ground blood pouring out of his neck as the picture of his daughter falls down and he looks at it before dying. It is revealed that Tommy Egan had his imprisoned father Tony Teresi kill Mike before he could be placed in protective custody as he might testify and inform the court of their criminal history with Lobos. His body is found by the task force and Mak decides to close the case as there is no evidence as to what Mike knew. As the others leave, Angela kneeled before Mike's dead body telling him (in Spanish) that was for Greg Knox. Murders committed by Mike *'Greg Knox': Shot to death. Appearances Category:Power Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Law enforcements Category:Antagonists Category:Lobos division Category:Regular characters Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Lobos Cartel